1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to processing technique for electronic data, and more particularly to a method and device for flipping pages of electronic data and an electronic apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, since more electronic devices can be used for information searches, touch panels have become a popular topic of discussion. Except the application for information search, touch panels are durable, easy to control, have a fast response time, and take up very little space. Through the use of touch panels, users perform operations on electronic devices by using their fingers to lightly touch icons or words shown on the displays of the electronic devices, such that the communication between electronic devices and users is direct and easy. Presently, touch panels are widely used in different applications: control operating systems in factory equipment for an industrial purpose, electronic search devices used for public information, automatic teller machines for a commercial purpose, and consumer electronic products, such as portable phones and digital cameras.
However, for a current electronic device using a touch panel, such as a portable phone, an e-book, an electronic dictionary, a digital camera, a tablet computer, or a phone book supporting a flipping function, when the electronic device provides information-search and reading functions to a user, the electronic device allows only one page to be flipped when the user touches the touch panel once. The user cannot selectively flip either one page or several pages by touching the touch panel only once.